


Weird Squad(Weiss, Ruby, Lily, Pusheen, and Jacob)

by Empress_Enoshima_Bluebell



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Funny to Me, Im only 15, Just me and a bunch of kids doing some of the randomest, Memes tha keep me going, THIS IS WHAT I LIVE FOR, This is why kids are great company, everyone other than me is under 12 years old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_Enoshima_Bluebell/pseuds/Empress_Enoshima_Bluebell
Summary: I was bored at a party my parents dragged me to and these kids came up and said we should write a story. Read and you may discover that kids are actually freakin aborably hilarious. This is what life is reallly about. Keeps us all going.
Comments: 3





	Weird Squad(Weiss, Ruby, Lily, Pusheen, and Jacob)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaylin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylin/gifts), [Christie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christie/gifts), [Jacob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacob/gifts), [Weiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weiss/gifts), [Khang](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Khang).



Hi, my name isWeiss. I am super smart.

I am Pusheen. Well, most people say that.

“I am Ruby. I am everybody. I have a friend named Khang.

I am Lily. I’m probably the best out of everyone.

I am Jacob. I am a spider.

Weiss: I am Weiss.

Pusheen: Why are you Weiss? 

Ruby: Why does Lily think she is so smart?

Lily: Why is my poop so long?

Jacob: When I grow up, I grow into a big spider.

Weiss: I see a snail. 

Pusheen: But I kill spiders. 

Ruby: Pusheen, why do you kill spiders?

Lily: I wish my skin was blue. 

Jacob: But I am a nice spider.

Weiss: Why Pusheen eat my food?

Pusheen: Give me more spider food. Meow.

Ruby: I’m sorry but there is no spiders left, now please leave me alone.

Lily: Actually I prefer dog food.

Jacob: But Ruby why am I a spider named Jacob?

Weiss: Why Pusheen sleep on my bed?

Pusheen: Because Jacob is there and I am getting ready to eat him.  
Ruby: Jacob, you ask me why are you a spider named Jacob? Well, I have an answer to you. Because! You are named after your parents.

Lily: He’s a spider? I thought he was a dog.

Jacob: But Pusheen if you eat me I will put webs in your mouth.

Weiss: Why Ruby hit my house?

Pusheen: Noooooo! Give me my food first!!!

Ruby: Because I didn’t see your funky house.

Lily: Let’s go grocery shopping.

Jacob: Can I get the chips with my webs, Lily?

Weiss: Why Ruby on my table?

Pusheen: RUBY! The table is MY bed!!

Ruby: Oops, my bad. Sorry guys.

Lily: Weisswere you on the toilet last night? Cuz you didn’t flush.

Jacob: Why is Weiss saying stuff to Ruby?

Weiss: Why Jacob on my table? Imma hit you.

Pusheen: I will scratch you if you hit him,Weiss.

Ruby: Can we not talk about ugly stuff because it’s getting dark.

Lily: Did you know Jacob is Jacob?

Jacob: Pusheen, did you know that I am a poison spider? 

Bye Bye everyone!!!! We are going home!!!


End file.
